Video compression techniques generally rely on data coding to reduce an amount of data in a video bitstream by removing redundancy in the video bitstream. Some compression techniques rely upon spatial and temporal compression and compensation.
It is noted that video signals are commonly composed as either progressive or interlaced scan signals. Interlaced signals have been relied upon for some time and were the primary means for transmitting signals to analog televisions. An interlaced frame comprises two fields in a sequence, each sequentially scanned at odd and even lines of an image sensor.
It is also noted that, as an extension of video coding techniques, such as the MPEG-1, H.262/MPEG-2, H.263, H.264/MPEG-4, and AVC coding techniques, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is being evaluated as a new video coding standard of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) Video Coding Experts Group and the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). HEVC seeks to improve compression performance by 50% as compared to current standards.